Sábanas mojadas
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Una partida, un adiós… Y la imposibilidad de poder ser un completo egoísta. Basado en un lazy comic de shootbadcabbies.


**Resumen: **Una partida, un adiós… Y la imposibilidad de poder ser un completo egoísta.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Teen!lock-Romance-Drama.

**Advertencia: **Uso de drogas-Sexo de dudoso consentimiento.

**Capítulos: **Oneshot.

**Palabras: **1,190.

**Notas:** Rapto de inspiración… en horas poco adecuadas.

**Fecha: **17/04/2014. (00:21 hs)

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a _Sir _Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Basado en un lazy comic de shootbadcabbies. (shootbadcabbies. tumblr post/ 60412993826/ so-pretty-so-smart-such-a-waste-of-a-young)

* * *

**Sábanas mojadas.**

Era una simple despedida, no un adiós definitivo, aunque para él fuera exactamente lo contrario.

John lo dejaba. Daba lo mismo si iban a ser dos días, una semana o seis años… Lo dejaba, se iba, y ni siquiera sabía si volvería vivo o no.

No importaba la promesa que el rubio le hiciera, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras… El tiempo borraría de su mente su recuerdo; tal vez ni siquiera volverían a ser amigos si John volvía. Mucho menos pensar en volver a ser algo más que eso.

Vio los abrazos 'supuestamente' sentidos, las lágrimas deslizarse por los rostros que en media hora no recordarían que John estaba en tierra lejana, en una guerra que no era suya… A Harry de seguro que eso no le quitaría el sueño. Mientras Clara tuviera su botella a resguardo, todo en su reducido mundo estaría bien.

¿Los padres de John? Tal vez para ellos no fuera más que una insignia de honor tener a un hijo muerto por defender… ¿defender qué? ¡John era doctor, no soldado! ¡Debería estar curando, no peleando!

Y luego el egoísta era él. El que tenía problemas para expresar sus sentimientos… el desalmado que no quiso saludar, abrazar, a John antes de su partida. Él tenía los problemas…

Si en verdad fuese egoísta, ni siquiera hubiera dejado que John partiera. Ni siquiera hubiera dejado que la idea de enlistarse a la milicia floreciera como lo había hecho. No, porque esa había sido la decisión de John, y él la respetaría aunque no la entendiera… y tampoco la aceptara. ¡La odiara!

Sabía que había dejado ir a John sin despedirse de él cuando tal vez no volviera a tocarlo nunca más. También sabía que John se había ido sabiendo que entre ellos, desde ese mismo día, se estaría abriendo una brecha… algo que no se cerraría fácilmente luego. Pero era mejor así.

Tal vez eso le ayudaría a seguir su propio camino, tal y como John lo estaba haciendo, sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse a pensar… o a anhelar la llegada de alguien, más bien.

No miró atrás cuando dejó la estación. Tampoco miró a su alrededor cuando sus pies lo llevaron a lugares donde se suponía que no debía estar. La atmósfera allí era opresiva, deprimente, y en verdad no había diferencia de cómo se sentía internamente… así que era el mejor lugar en donde estar.

Soportar las palabras de Mycroft en esos momentos era lo último que quería hacer.

Tan sólo media hora después llegaba al final de sus cigarrillos, lo que lo dejaba con la cuenta de 12 fumados en ese escaso tiempo. Nada mal, tampoco rompía su record anterior, pero necesitaba de más nicotina… o algo más fuerte.

Sólo lo había hecho una sola vez, lo había probado aún sabiendo que John se enojaría con él si lo supiera. Claro que el rubio jamás se enteró; después de todo no había sido como él creyó que seria.

Pero en esos momentos…

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cómo hablar y qué decir exactamente. Tenía suficiente dinero también, así que podía ser quien quisiera en esos momentos. Tan sólo debía dejarse llevar, de todas formas John ya estaba muy lejos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí?.

Preparó la jeringa con sus propias manos, pero extrañamente, dejó que aquel hombre hiciera el trabajo por él. No sabía por qué razón tal vez seguía pensando que a John le importaría algo de él ahora que estaban separados… Tal vez era simplemente porque de esa forma no se sentiría tan culpable. Una estúpida manera de decirse –y decirle a John–: 'No fui yo quien introdujo la cocaína en mis venas, créeme'.

Creyó sentir cómo sus ojos quemaban, y tarde se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

No prestó atención al aliento a alcohol que por momentos soplaba sobre él insistentemente, o de las manos que habían comenzado a recorrerlo. Sinceramente no escuchó la voz que susurraba en sus oídos, aún cuando ésta penetró en ellos de manera casi física.

"Puedes dejarme a mí… yo cuidaré de ti." Sonrió de lado al oír la frase, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo a cada lado de su rostro.

Palabras vacías, como no había otras… John había dicho algo parecido, la primera vez que se conocieron. Claro que en ese tiempo ambos eran muy niños, muy ingenuos.

No quería irse de allí, no todavía… y no con ese hombre, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para evitar que prácticamente lo arrastrara junto con él. Se resignó luego de atravesar la puerta de la habitación. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si lo mataba en ese mismo cuarto, al menos estaría envuelto en un crimen como tanto él quería… ¡Qué broma más estúpida! Ni John se hubiese reído de ella…

La droga estaba surtiendo efecto, al parecer.

El frio lo golpeó por sorpresa. Su pecho parecía estar a más temperatura que la que podía sentir, o el aire en la habitación estaba por debajo de lo normal.

Se dejó hacer, besar, tocar… jugar. Con él, con todo lo que era él… con todo lo que también era John, esa parte suya que no era suya en verdad. Y quizás era la droga, pero estaba tan excitado, y tan necesitado…

Jadeó y gimió, y acabó gritando el nombre de John al llegar al clímax. Algo que no pareció importarle al hombre junto a él. Trató de mantener la calma, de no pensar, pero cuando la nube postcoital pasó, sólo quedó el pensamiento vivo, descarnado, de que ahora era más indigno de John que antes…

Sonrió con cansancio, las sábanas estaban frías, y al parecer al menos estaban limpias; más no podía pedir en un lugar como ese. Se abrazó a la almohada cuando giró hacia un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda al hombre que había desaparecido por la puerta del baño.

No había más lágrimas y se sintió aliviado de ello por unos instantes. Al menos, hasta que reconoció cuán vacío se sentía… Y John no llevaba más que unas horas lejos de él. No sobrevivirá seis años sin el rubio.

Pero no tenía por qué llorar; después de todo ya no valía nada para John… realmente nada para él. Y era mejor así.

Intentó relajarse cuando sintió las manos firmes aferrarse a sus tobillos, asintiendo inconscientemente a lo que venía, cuando mostró esa sonrisa petulante colgando de sus labios, y desafiante, en algún punto de la misma.

Despertó alrededor de tres horas más tarde, con una aguda jaqueca y la sensación de haber comido arena mientras dormía. Se movió en la cama sólo para darse cuenta que estaba solo. Algo que no causó más que alivio en él. Se giró para ver el techo, sintiendo la fría humedad del tejido debajo y por sobre su cuerpo.

No era agradable… y sólo porque no estaba con él.

**Fin.** (01:05 hs)

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Fue imperiosa la necesidad de escribir esto, por más pequeño que quedase… aunque, afortunadamente, no es un drabble…

¿Gustó? ¿No gustó?.

Háganmelo saber con un review o un PM.

Ya saben, no cuesta nada, y a los escritores nos alimenta.

Besos.


End file.
